Find Him
by EmperorBlitz1918
Summary: Geist inspired by MDTartist83 Character of the same name.
1. Captured

**Find Him. **

***Don't own the Rovers just the rest of the characters.**

Scene 1

It had been almost one year since Levi had met the Rovers. One year since he fell in love with Blitz and ran away from the others and moved to a house just outside of Bonn, Germany. The chancellor had given them about €41,000 or about $55,000 US dollars and told them to buy a nice house. 'Unser Haus' or our home in German was a small red brick house surrounded by woods. The house was small only two bedrooms, one bathroom, but it was their home. Meanwhile the others had given up the search for Levi and Blitz. They had talked to every one they could and found nothing helpful. Now to the present, Levi had started jogging and lost a lot of weight. That day started out normal and Levi was jogging by himself. As he jogged a white van pulled next to him with the driver side window open.

Driver: (In a deep German accent.) "Hey kid."

Levi: (Still jogging.) "What?"

Driver: "This."

The driver then shot Levi in the throat with a blow dart. Almost interestingly Levi fell down to the ground limp and knocked out. Then two men dressed in black got out of the car and grabbed Levi's nub body and put it in the van. Tires squealing the van then speed of into the woods.

Scene 2

What seemed like hours later Levi woke up on a couch in some dark room. He found that his legs and arms were tied by thick rope and he was gagged with a handkerchief. Just then the lights turned on and unveiled the room's beauty. It looked like a room from Hitler's Chancellery with its red wood walls; the couch he was on was covered with red leather, and the floors had beautiful patterns on the carpet. Someone then walked over to Levi and what he saw next scared and confused him. The person inside the room looked just like Blitz. But also didn't; the person had an eye patch covering his right eye and looked older. Mainly because he had gray stubble on his chin and just seemed older. His eyes were as red as fresh blood. He was dressed in a uniform similar to the ones worn by the SS during the Second World War.

Man: (Same deep German accent.) "Wunderbar, you are finally awake."

Levi: (Furious, but muffled by the gagged.) "Mhat the mell, mhere am I. Mnd mho are you?"

Man: (Walking over and taking the gag off.) "You should know. My brother most likely told you."

Then man then walked over to what look like a wet bar.

Man: (Making a drink.) "But where's my manners. My name is Geist and my brother is Blitz."

Levi: (Shocked by this.) "But Blitz told me you were dead?! He told me you were put down."

Geist: (Walking over to Levi.) "Oh he thought that is dead. After my incident with the chancellor they were about to put me down. But I escaped and was found by a US army officer who took me to the US."

Levi: (Even more confused.) "Then how come you are you know, like this."

Geist: (Sitting across from Levi, relaxed.) "Oh that officer turned out be working for the US government and was working on a program similar to Professor Shepard. When they conducted the experiment on me and two others…well let's say it didn't go well for the scientist and the officer."

Levi: (Scared.) "What…what do…you need me for?"

Geist: (Leaning in.) "The same reason that officer took me to the US genetic experiments."

Scene 3

It had been one day since Levi disappeared. Blitz was worried sick and had cried for the longest time he ever had. He looked at a picture of Levi and him he took on top of the TV tower in Berlin. Then he took out his phone, puts it on speaker and dials a number.

Blitz: (With no emotion.) "Hello Hunter, its Blitz."

Hunter: (Sluggishly because it was night were he was.) "Blitz?...Blitz! Oh my god where are you?"

Blitz: (Letting out a sigh of relief.) "Yes it's me. I need you and the others help."

Hunter: (Getting up.) "What's wrong? Where's Levi at?"

Blitz: (Letting out a breath.) "That's what's I called about. A day ago Levi disappeared a day ago and I can't find him. I even talked to the Chancellor and he couldn't find him."

Hunter: (Sounding like he was waking Colleen.) "Blitz tell us where you are and will be there as soon as we can."

Blitz: (Trying to remain calm.) "Our address is 615 Süd Pleasant St, Bonn Germany. I will be waiting for you guys."

Hunter: (Sounding glad.) "It's good to know you're a live Blitz. See you in a couple hours."

He then hung up the phone and Blitz looked out the window at the setting sun.

Blitz: (A single tear going down his cheek.) "I hope we find him."

Scene 4

Geist had left the room and Levi was alone with only his thoughts.

Levi: (Thinking.) "Come on Levi think of something. If you don't you might become some king of monster."

He then tried to free his hands. After about what seemed like ages he freed his hands. Sitting up he then freed his legs.

Levi: (Relived.) "Ok now I need to get to a phone and call Blitz."

Slowly walking out of the room he dare not make a sound. Walking down the hall he noticed that his captures had left his phone in his pocket. So he found the nearest unlocked room and hide in it.

Levi: (Looking at his phone.) "Damn it, no signal."

He then looked around the room he was in to see if he could find a phone. The room was library and had a big old cherry wood desk. The room was dimly lit by a small lamp. Approaching it like some kind foreign object Levi sat at the desk. He found a land line phone at the desk and called Blitz.

Levi: (Hopping for the best.) "Come on Blitz pick up your phone."

Just then Blitz picked up on his end of the phone.

Levi: (Letting out a sigh.) "Blitz it's me. I need your help, I've been taken hostage."

Blitz: (Shocked.) "Where are you? Do you know who took?"

Levi: (Plainly.) "I have no idea where I'm at. And the person who took me hostage, it is your brother….Geist."

Blitz: (In denial.) "No it can't be him. He was put down years ago."

Suddenly someone entered the room Levi was in and he froze. Levi could hear the sound of boot clicking as the person walked towards the desk.

Levi: (As quiet as he could be.) "Blitz someone is in here with me. What should I do?"

Blitz: (Not knowing what he could say.) "Just remain as quiet and as calm as you can be."

Feeling the person on the other side of the desk Levi could tell the person knew he was there.

Levi: (Trying to stay calm.) "Blitz if I don't make it I want you to know I love you. Please move on."

Blitz couldn't say anything after that. Neither could Levi. Slowly the person in the room walked around the desk and bent over. The man scared Levi because he looked like Hunter except he too looked older and colder. He fur was a very pale yellow and his eyes were blood red too.

Man: (Crazily.) "Oh hello there lab rat, I mean Levi."

The man then grabbed Levi's leg and pulled him out from under the desk.

Levi: (Yelling at the top of his lungs.) "Blitz hurry!"

He tried to kick the man but that just made him madder. The half dog half man pulled Levi out from the desk and threw him at the wall. Levi notices that the dog was wearing the same kind of uniform as Geist.

Levi: (In great pain.) "Who are you?"

Man: (Hanging up the phone.) "Who? Who is but the form following the function of what and what I am is a half human half dog."

Levi: (Not thinking this was funny.) "Well no shit. Now who are you?"

Man: (Walking over.) "My name is Luke and I'm Hunters older brother."

Luke then grabbed Levi by his shirt.

Luke: (Inspecting Levi.) "Yes you will make a fine test subject."

He then dragged Levi out of the office and back to the room where he woke up. When they got to the room Luke dropped Levi at Geist feet and put his boot on his back. Geist and a husky, that looked like Exile but again much older, sat on the same couch Levi woke up on.

Geist: (Cigarette in his mouth, smugly.) "It's good to see you back and I see you met my friend Luke."

Levi: (Trying to seem brave.) "Yes I have and may I ask who he is?"

Geist: (Taking a drag on his cigarette, pointing to the Husky.) "Oh this is my other friend Makarov."

Makarov: (Deep voice almost soothing, in a thick Russian accent.) "I am Exiles older brother."

Levi: (Boldly.) "A pleasure to meet you Makarov, now if you guys to let me go and I won't call my friends up to shoot you asses."

The three started to laugh hysterically at this.

Geist: (Laughing but also remaining calm.) "Now why would we do that? That would defeat the point of why we brought you here. Wouldn't it?"

He then got on his knees a looked at Levi right in the eyes.

Geist: (Putting the cigarette out on Levi's cheek.) "You will bring a new soldier to this world."

**To Be Continued….**


	2. The Plan

***Don't own the Rovers just the rest of the characters.**

Scene 5

After about nine hours the Rovers arrived at Levi and Blitz's home. They drove up the drive way in a jet black suburban with the German seal on the side. Blitz was waiting dressed in a German Special Forces uniform. The others stepped out of the car they were dressed in the Special Forces uniforms of their home countries.

Hunter: (Walking up to Blitz.) "Blitz it's good to see you, again."

Blitz: (Standing still.) "Good to see you to Hunter."

The two shook hands and unpacked the car. Once everything was unpacked and inside the house the Rovers sat down to talk in the living room.

Exile: (Sitting across from Blitz.) "So Blitz when did Levi disappear?"

Blitz: (Recalling.) "It was on Monday; he was out for his normal jog and didn't come back. I thought at first he had went to town but be 5 o'clock I knew he hadn't that wasn't true."

Hunter: (Trying to be sympathetic.) "Have you had any contact with him?"

Blitz: (Taking a deep breath.) "Yes just before you guys came and…my brother Geist had taken him hostage. And I don't know where they are."

Colleen: (Confused.) "You have a brother?!"

Blitz: (On the verge of tears.) "Yes. I thought he had been put down but he must have escaped and become a Cano-sapien like us."

Hunter and Exile both moved uncomfortable when hearing this.

Colleen: (Noticing this.) "Do you two know something?"

Hunter: (Nervous.) "Well….Exile and I both um…we both had brothers."

Blitz & Colleen: (Amazed.) "What!?"

Exile: (Uneasy.) "Yes we had brothers. Mine was Makarov and he was going to be a part of the spetsnaz. But he attacked the trainer and killed him. So they had sent him to be put down but he escaped."

Hunter: (Also uneasy.) "The same thing happened to me. My brother Luke was going to be in a dog that was supposed to be in the Secret Service. He also killed a man. There's something I need to tell you guys that's very important."

Then out of nowhere the window in the room just shattered. Everyone fell to the floor and waited for the worst to happen. But nothing had happened. Blitz was the first to look up and saw what had broken the window. It was a brick with a white envelope tied to the side.

Blitz: (Trembling.) "Its ok guys, you can get up now."

As the others got up Blitz grabbed the brick and untied the envelope. The envelope said 'To Blitz' on it.

Exile: (Noticing the envelope.) "What's in it comrade Blitz?"

Blitz: (Opening the envelope.) "It's a DVD. I hope it gives us information about where Levi is."

He got up and put the DVD in his and Levi's DVD player. What was on the screen shocked all four of the Rovers. It was Geist sitting alone. He was dressed in jet black SS uniforms.

Geist: (Smug look on his face.) "Hello Blitz. I suppose you are wondering why we took you um…friend."

They all remained hush.

Geist: (Getting up and walking off screen.) "Well let's take a trip back in time. You see in the ending days of WWII Hitler was running out of ideas. So he talked to a genetic scientist named Otto von Peters. He had an idea for a super soldier. "

He then walked back on screen with an old leather satchel that had the signature 'SS' insignia on it.

Geist: (Opening the satchel.) "His idea was to take SS soldiers and well make them into dogs. Since dogs remained loyal and could be vicious and humans had the ability to fight and shot guns he thought that this would work. So in front the Furhrer he and showed it to him. Hitler seeing that this was one of his last resorts he approved the project."

Geist then took out a stack of papers and small vile of a green liquid.

Geist: (Looking at the papers.) "Well before he could get the warriors out into the fields the war was over. Fearing for his live in he ordered his soldiers killed and then he took his own life. When the Russians found his research they tried to create their own soldiers and failed. So they gave it to the Americans and well the rest is history. We were created by this research and we are now going to create our own soldier."

Just then off screen the sounds of someone entering the room and of a struggle are heard.

Geist: (looking off screen.) "Bring him over here."

Makarov and Luke then step out dressed like Geist. They were holding Levi who looked awful. He had been beaten; he had a black eye, a bloody nose, and what looked like a burn mark on his cheek.

Geist: (Holding the vile.) "Now if you want to come and save your friend you have to fine the remains of the Reich Chancellery. But be then you would too late to save him. And we have plans for a German revolution with the monarchist and Nazi parties. When we will create a new government with me as Emperor and we shall use are new soldiers. Until then Tata."

The screen then turned black with a stylized version of the Imperial German crown.

Scene 6

We join Levi now at the Reich Chancellery. He was now tied up again and was in a room that he woke up in. Geist was doing something that he couldn't see. Levi was hoping that he wasn't planning to start the test.

Geist: (Walking over.) "Now it's time for the change."

Levi: (Trying to reason with him.) "Geist please don't do this. Can't you just use it on someone else?"

Geist: (Looking over Levi.) "Now doesn't that sound stupid? Where's the fun in destroying my brother? I haven't felt this great since I killed my little brother Hans."

Levi: (Surprised.) "You killed Hans? Why?"

Geist: (Kneeling to his some to be victim.)"Yes, I was going to kill Blitz to but he escaped me. I loved the feel of little Hans squirming. Soon I will feel that on my brother. But first we have to change you."

He then got up and walked back over and then came back with the vile and a syringe. He then drew from the vile and walked over to Levi. Trying to squirm away from Geist, Levi didn't get far.

Geist: (Bending over.) "Now Levi this is going to hurt….a lot."

Then he jabbed the syringe into Levi's neck and pushed on the plunger. Levi yelled in pain because of this. It felt like acid following through him. He then blacked out.

_Meanwhile with the Rovers in Berlin…._

The Rovers had loaded up with weapons and ammo and headed to Berlin. After a 5 hour drive they arrived at the place they need to be. They were at the corner of Wilhelmstraße and Voßstraße, the former location of the Reich Chancellery.

Hunter: (Confused.) "This is the Reich Chancellery. Its apartment buildings built by communist during the cold war."

Blitz: (Getting out of the car.) "After the Second World War the Soviets demolished most of the building. This was because they didn't want the place to become a Nazi memorial. But the first floor was buried. I know a way in so fallow me."

They then each grabbed a Heckler & Koch MP5 with 4 extra clips, a USP pistol with 1 extra clip, and 2 smoke grenades. Following Blitz they walked into an abandoned lot. The lot was full of overgrown plants and trash. The only building that stood was a small brick one that looked very much neglected. When they got to the door and took out an idea card. He then slides it into the lock and then opened the door. A strong musky smell comes out of the room.

Blitz: (Walking in.) "Now we have to be careful this place is like a maze. And to think that Hitler wanted an even bigger version that had a hallway that was longer the Titanic."

They then started to walk down the steps. They then stopped at a large steel door that was looked like a bank vault. Blitz then opened the door and the Rovers walked in. As they walked in they were amazed by the room. Huge vaulted ceiling, mosaic floors in a swastika pattern, and to top it off an huge eagle holding a swastika on the ceiling.

Exile: (Looking up.) "Oh my god this place is huge."

Hunter: (Doing the same.) "Yeah I wonder if the bunker where Hitler killed himself is still here."

Blitz: (Looking around.) "No the Soviets made sure that place was long gone. We need to check this place and fine Levi. Hunter you and Colleen take that end while Exile and I take this end. Radio in if anything happens."

Colleen: (Grabbing Hunters hand.) "Ok, you be careful now."

So the two groups spilt up and walked down the halls, guns aimed and ready to kill if necessary.

Scene 7

Levi then woke up and felt terrible.

Levi: (Rubbing his eyes.) "Man that must have been a good party last night."

He then opened his eyes and looked at his hands. What he saw next almost gave him a heart attack. His hands were replaced with black and drown paws. Sitting up he then looked down at his body.

Levi: (Scared.) "I'm a dog!"

Makarov: (Sitting across from him.) "To be more specific you are now a Bernese mountain dog."

Levi: (Looking down again and noticing that his clothes were ripped.) "Do I at the least get a new pair of cloths?"

Makarov: (Grabbing something.) "Of course you will get some. You can change in the next room."

He handed Levi a white shirt and a pair of jeans. Levi, thinking that he better take the clothes, took the uniform and went to the next room. Once he got his clothes on he made a run for it. Running through the halls he passed some of the greatest pieces of art that he had never seen. In his mind he knew that they had been stolen during the war and had never been returned after the war. Out of nowhere a shoot was fired and Levi fell to the floor. He had been shot in his right shoulder. Rolling over onto his side he saw Geist, calmly walking over to him.

Geist: (Putting a Walther PPK away, pulling out a knife.) "Well, well, looks like you are now one of us. Too bad you wouldn't live to see our rise in Germany."

Levi: (In pain.) "Wh…What do you mean? I thought you needed me?"

Geist: (Kneeling next to him, patting Levi on the head.) "Oh, I only needed you in order to see if it worked. And now that I know it works it's time for you to go."

He then stabbed Levi in the chest. Levi walled in agony. It was so loud that Blitz and Exile heard it and started to run towards the sound.

**To Be Continued….**


	3. Saved

***Just own the rest of the characters, not the Rovers.**

Scene 8

As the two ran they could hear pleads for mercy. When the two found the source of the screams they became ghostly pale. It was a dog up against a wall. The dog stabbed repeatedly in the stomach, covered in blood, and still had the knife in his stomach. Exile and Blitz dropped everything and went to the dogs ad.

Exile: (Sitting next to the dog, calm.) "It's going to be ok we can help you."

The dog: (Coughing up blood.) "Exile, is that you?"

Blitz: (Taking out a medic kit.) "We are the Rovers. That is Exile and I'm Blitz."

The dog: (Looking at Blitz.) "Don't…don't you recognize me Blitz?"

Now Blitz was confused he had never met a do that looked like this one before.

Blitz: (Treating the dog's wounds.) "Have you met us before?"

The dog: (Feeling the pain of Blitz treating his wounds.) "Blitz…it's me….Levi."

The two together: (Shocked.) "Levi!?"

Blitz looked more at the dog he noticed the dogs eyes. They were the same turquoise blue eyes Levi had.

Blitz: (Trembling.) "It is Levi."

Exile: (Taking out his radio.) "I'll radio for comrades Hunter and Colleen. They can help us get you better."

Levi: (Holding back tears.) "They better hurry. Just before you two walked in Geist told me he would come back to look for you guys."

Exile: (Butting in.) "They're on the way."

They then continued to work on Levi. Then Blitz noticed that Levi looked terrified. Blitz then felt something being put to the back of his head.

Geist: (Cocking a gun.) "Hello brother long time no see."

Turning around he saw that Geist was holding a Desert Eagle 50 caliber to his head.

Geist: (Looking like a mad man.) "Now if you could tell your little Communist friend here to fuck off we could get down to business."

Exile: (Walking out.) "I'm going to leave you three alone now."

He then left the room.

Geist: (Grabbing Blitz by his collar.) "So brother tell me when you started to hate me. Was it when I killed little Hans or is it now after what I did to you're to your faggot friend?"

Blitz: (Trying to break free.) "Well almost killing my boyfriend is at the top. But I have a feeling you'll hate me for this."

Blitz then kicked his brother in the chest. This caused Geist to let him go and dropped Blitz to the floor. As fast Blitz grabbed his Heckler & Koch MP5 and shot his brother twice. He hit his brother's right arm and his left thigh. Causing Geist to fire his gun, drop it, and then grab his thigh. Levi was still propped up and so Blitz rushed over to him, scoped him and ran as fast could out of the room.

Scene 8

When he got out of the room Exile had met with Hunter and Colleen.

Hunter: (Seeing Levi.) "Oh my god what happened to him?"

Blitz: (Still running.) "We got go Levi needs a doctor and fast. Or he might bleed out."

The Rovers started to run after Blitz. Soon they were back above the ground and in the car speeding towards the nearest hospital. Blitz had called ahead and asked to use the chancellor's private room and ordered to use the private ambulance entrance. Once at the hospital the doctors took Levi away and to the Operating room. He remained in there for six hours. Then he was moved to a private hospital room on the top of the building. The room was more like a penthouse. It had a kitchen, five bedrooms, and a great living room. Dr. Himmler told Blitz that Levi should be up by the morning and could be able to walk to. All the Rovers had gone to bed except Blitz. Who wanted to stay by Levi's side in case something happened.

Blitz: (Rubbing Levi's paw, thinking.) "I'm glad we found you in time. And I do love your knew sexy body."

He then decided to go to sleep. But not wanting to leave Levi he moved Levi over a little and fell asleep. To a world that would only exist in his dreams.

_In his dreamland…. _

**Blitz wakes up in a wheat field. He looked around saw that in the distance was Schwerin Castle. Then he noticed that Levi was dressed in the uniform of Kaiser Wilhelm II.**

**Levi: (Extending his hand.) "Blitz this shall be ours one day. All of Germany will be ours. You and me shall rule this great nation. This will happen soon. In less than four years." **

**The scene then shifts to them inside a beautiful bedroom. Blitz was holding a baby Cano-Sapien that looked just like Levi. **

**Levi: (Letting the baby play with his hand.) "We have a son. What should we call him?" **

**Blitz: (Kissing Levi.) "What about Franz Joseph, does that sound good?"**

**Levi: (Looking into Blitz's eyes.) "That sounds great, Franz Joseph Magnusson." **

**The scenes continued to shift from time to time. Showing everything from Hunter and Colleen having a child and getting married, Levi as an old dog, and their son being crowned Kaiser. This continued for the rest of the night until he woke up. **

Scene 9

When Blitz woke up he saw that Levi was awake and had just started watching his favorite movie V for Vendetta. Levi hadn't noticed that he had woken up. So he just watched the movie in peace. They then got to a part where the main hero V had met Evey and was about to blow up a building called The Old Bailey.

Levi: (Quoting the movie.) "Remember, remember the fifth of November the gunpowder, treason, and plot. I know of no reason why the gunpowder should ever be forgot."

Blitz: (Looking up.) "You are the worst person to watch movies with."

Levi: (Surprised, looking back at him.) "Oh did I wake you up?"

Blitz: (Leaning in for a kiss.) "No, but you know I'm right."

Levi: (Kissing him.) "Yeah I know that. Do you want to watch this with me?"

Blitz: (Getting up.) "No thanks, I don't like movies like this."

Levi: (Jokingly.) "Ah, but its Christmas Day, can't this be a better present then what your brother gave me?"

Blitz: (Sitting back down.) "Fine since its Christmas and because I love you."

So Blitz sat back and Levi put his arm around Blitz. And the two watched the movie together.

**The End.**


End file.
